


Voices

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S5 “A Whole in the World” - The God King vs. Fred.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

His voice floated easily through the room, curling around her. She felt softer, more pliant with his voice reading over the pages. She wished there had been time to make love to him. They both thought they had time, but then there never was with them. She wanted to feel his love, she knew it was strong, stronger than her, stronger than him, probably. She knew it would devour her, just like this. She felt herself safe and enveloped by his words on the outside and devoured by the creature on the inside. She could feel the steady eating teeth clawing at her, telling her to get out, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t leave him like this. Alone and in love, aching for her. His grief would be too much. She couldn't bear doing it to him. 

So she stayed still drifting through his voice, letting it seep into her, fill her. It was the voice of a warrior, ferocious, but calm. Tenacious. He couldn’t let go of her. If anything could fight this, he could. If only she could absorb him, his desperate courage, his strength of purpose. She could get better, if only she would let Illyria in.


End file.
